


The Trip of a Lifetime

by IfonlyIwasandIam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on the real life events of a disaster bi, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Other, characters are based on real life people but with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfonlyIwasandIam/pseuds/IfonlyIwasandIam
Summary: Two friends fight over who gets the gal through the eyes of said gal.





	The Trip of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eponnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponnini/gifts).



“I can’t wait! It’s going to be my first time at the beach and I want to see _everything_.” Dan said as he adjusted his backpack.

“Really? You’ve never been? Not even as a child? Wow, my family goes there every summer, especially the area we’re staying at. If we have time to escape the chaperones I can show you around.” Veronica responded as she stretched her arms over her head.

The bus honked. There were students already boarding. A familiar face popped out of the window.

“Hurry up guys! The spots are filling up.” Mari stuck her tongue out as she went back into the bus and closed her window.

Dan turned to Veronica,”Dibs on sitting next to Mari since you get to sleep in a room with her.”

“Nuh-uh. I can only do so much in a room with her and three other girls. How about I sit next to her and then you can take her on a long walk on the beach at sunset. Deal?” Veronica reached out her hand.

“Did you even read the itinerary? We’re going to the docks today and the beach tomorrow. So that means I won’t even get to spend time with her today.” Dan’s voice grew slightly louder with each word.

“Calm your tits Danny boy. How about I sit with her until we get to California and then we can switch seats until the boat ride. Then we place Mari in the middle of us. Now is it a deal?” Veronica waved her hand a little.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Dan shook her hand.

“Deal,” Dan started to say,” but I get to next to her for every meal.”

Without waiting for a response, he ran up the bus and sat across the isle from Mari, striking up a conversation with her.

“You twat! That wasn’t a part of the deal!” Veronica grabbed her bag and raced up the steps after him.

This would be the spring break trip of a lifetime.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _I wonder what’s taking them so long._ I looked up from my handheld and peered out the window. Dan and Veronica looked like they were talking.

 _Do they not realize that we all got on the bus already? I can’t believe I really like those two._ I laugh to myself. _Better get them on before I have to spend a whole week without them. Also I don’t want to sit next to someone I don’t know._

I open up the window to lean out and shout at those two,” Hurry up! The spots are filling up!” They both look at me and smile. _Be still my beating bi heart. It’s a crime to be that hot and they’re both next to each other hot damn._

I waste a few minutes leveling up before Dan sits across the aisle.

“Hey, is that fates?” he says.

I look up and he’s staring intently at my screen,”Yeah. I’m just leveling up my units before things get too hectic.”

“Hectic can be fun though.” He smirks at me. _Oh damn son that should be illegal._

Before I could reply, Veronica slides into the seat next to mine and says, “Hey babe.” _Well shit I’m not going to survive this trip._

“Ahaha, babe? Where’d that come from?” I answer. _Remember Mari, we want to be bi with her but play it cool because Dan is also. Right.There._

“I’m just messing around. Unless you want me to be serious?” she raised her eyebrow at me.

“Come on now V, you’re making her uncomfortable. See how red she’s turning?” Dan interjected. _I’m not that uncomfortable but I mean in front of everybody that’s a bit much._

“Sorry Mari,” Veronica apologized,” So, what are you most excited about on this trip?”

Glad for the topic change I quickly reply, “I’m honestly happy to just be travelling with my good friends and being able to see all the sights. Arizona gets dull after so many years here.”

“It’s going to be my first time at the beach. I’m just happy that I get to share that experience with you Mari.” Dan smiled at me. _This is going to be one hell of a trip._

“Just wait until I sneak you guys away because there’s this one restaurant that serves the best calamari.” Veronica spoke up again.

“Since Mari will be in California, will that make her a _Cali-Mari?”_ Dan finger-gunned.

“Oh my god Dan,” I couldn't help but laugh,”That was the worst, you’re such a dork.”

I swear I could see him turn red but he turned away before I could see.

“We’ve known our dear Danny-boy was an idiot for a while now.” Veronica snickered as well.

“Welp we have quite the drive so get comfortable.” I said.

This was going to be the trip of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll finish this one


End file.
